chacun à ses secrets
by XYZ263103
Summary: sasunaru dans un certain sens. songfic, plusieurs chansons. pov naruto, ça finit pas bien. je me hais, voila le résumer.


Sasunaru, enfin si l'on peut dire ça comme ça…. Bon je sens que là on va pas m'aimer. Je préviens dès le départ ? Ou je vous laisse présager ? je pouvais pas la finir bien c'est tout. Snirf, je me hais moi-même, gomen. C'est l'effet post exams ça…merci à tous ceux qui m'on fait des reviews et surtout qui disent qu'ils aiment, ça rassure . je reponds un peu ici, désolé s'il y a des oublis, j'ai un problème avec mon compte...

Jahna : oui s'était encore une victoire de canard (mdr), et j'ai pas fini de lui faire en avoir encore XD. (enfin sauf ici...sigh)

Mikau32 : oui je sais que c'est long...mais c'est comme ça mdr desolé XP et j'aime bien les faire souffrir aussi, même si je trouve que je n'explique pas aussi bien que je le vois...au fait bravo pour le lemon de Uzumaki's corporation XD

oOYumiOo : merci d'avoir lu même si c'est pas ton couple lol, moi aussi ça me fait bizarre d'écrire ça...si s'était pas pour une copine...mais bon, je retourne dans le sasunaru en ce moment

Lady ange Shadow : pour l'hist de la capote c'est juste que vu l'état ou il a retrouvé Gaara valait mieux au cas ou non ? lol le sida existe.

waders : je fais en one shot parce que je n'aime pas découper mes histoires, faineantise pure et dure...dsl

_**les chansons sont :**_

_Careless whisper george Michael_

_Beautiful Shazz (c'est fait à l'écoute, j'ai pas trouvé les paroles sur le net, donc ben j'espere que ça correspondra…)_

_Feelings morris albert_

_Better than me hinder_

_Jesus to a child george Michael_

* * *

**Chacun à ses secrets.**

Naruto rentrait de mission, il regardait son lit avec appréhension, mais il ne tenait plus, il avait besoin de repos. Beaucoup lui avait fait la remarque qu'il avait changé depuis le début de la semaine, beaucoup croyaient que la cause était Sakura. Il n'en était rien. Le blond se déshabilla et tomba sous vêtements dans son lit, s'endormant d'un trait, il espérait pouvoir dormir en paix.

Deux ombres sur un pont, l'une tombe, l'autre ne peut bouger. Et plus elle essaie, plus elle souffre, mais sa propre douleur l'indiffère. Il arrive à tendre la main et l'autre tend la sienne….trop tard.

Huuuuppffff aaaah aaaah aaahh, le blond s'était levé d'un coup, regardant à travers la pièce. Encore le même rêve. Il savait que s'il y allait, il le verrait encore. Il ne voulait pas, il avait peur. L'heure en rouge sur son réveil attira son regard, il soupira, se passant une main sur le front pour en enlever la sueur froide qu'il avait eut. Le réveil sonna et la musique s'enclencha.

_Time can never mend the careless whispers of a good friend  
To the heart and mind, ignorance is kind  
there's no comfort in the truth  
pain is all you'll find_

Il se leva et se dirigea vers la salle de bain, regardant le carton d'invitation juste à coté de sa lampe de chevet en se levant. **_Elle aussi elle doit savoir, même si elle ne dit rien…_**Naruto entra dans la douche et la prit chaude, au point de rougir sa peau et de voir des voluptes de fumée s'élever.

_Should've known better _

I feel so unsure  
as I take your hand and lead you to the dance floor  
as the music dies, something in your eyes  
calls to mind the silver screen  
and all its sad good-byes

I'm never gonna dance again  
guilty feet have got no rhythm  
though it's easy to pretend  
I know you're not a fool

**_Non, je serais encore plus présent, je serais toujours là pour eux, et pour chaque nouvel ami que j'aurais._** Le blond attrapa la serviette et s'essuya distraitement, puis il enfila un jean et une chemise à manche longue. Il avait décidé d'être simple pour ce soir. Il accrocha tout de même son bandeau à son bras et sa sacoche à Kunai, le minimum pour n'importe quelle situation.

_Should've known better than to cheat a friend  
and waste the chance that I've been given  
so I'm never gonna dance again  
the way I danced with you  
_

_Time can never mend  
the careless whispers of a good friend  
to the heart and mind  
ignorance is kind  
there's no comfort in the truth  
pain is all you'll find _

I'm never gonna dance again  
guilty feet have got no rhythm  
though it's easy to pretend  
I know you're not a fool

Should've known better than to cheat a friend  
and waste this chance that I've been given  
so I'm never gonna dance again  
the way I danced with you

Never without your love

**_Ce rêve me rend si amer, je ne veux pas y penser, mais chaque ombre que je vois me le rappelle._** Naruto éteignit la radio qui se donnait à fond, et marchait à présent dans les ruelles les plus sombres, ne s'attardant pas.

_Tonight the music seems so loud  
I wish that we could lose this crowd  
Maybe it's better this way  
We'd hurt each other with the things we'd want to say  
_

Naruto serra les dents, la musique de son baladeur était la même, il continua cependant d'écouter sans la changer. **_Oui, j'aurais du te le dire d'une autre manière._**

_We could have been so good together  
We could have lived this dance forever  
But no one's gonna dance with me  
Please stay  
_

_And I'm never gonna dance again  
guilty feet have got no rhythm  
though it's easy to pretend  
I know you're not a fool _

Should've known better than to cheat a friend  
and waste the chance that I've been given  
so I'm never gonna dance again  
the way I danced with you

(Now that you're gone) Now that you're gone  
(Now that you're gone) What I did's so wrong  
that you had to leave me alone

La chanson se finissait au moment ou il arrivait chez son amie. Elle mourrait en même temps que son cœur. Des ballons et des fleurs ornaient le mur, Naruto regardait la décoration d'un œil morne, n'ayant qu'une envie, faire demi tour, lorsqu'une main surgit sur sa droite et qu'un doigt s'écrasa sur la sonnette. Naruto se retourna et put voir Kiba lui sourire, suivit de Shino. Ils se saluèrent, et la porte s'ouvrit. Sakura se tenait à la porte, un immense sourire sur la face. Naruto éteignit la musique de son baladeur, se pencha pour lui faire la bise en lui remettant un paquet et en la félicitant, puis entra.

Plusieurs de ses amis étaient là, il les salua tour à tour, reprenant son sourire habituel. Il prit part à quelques discussions et mangea quelques apéritifs. Ils étaient tous venus et tous participaient à la fête donnée par les parents de la rosée, qui étaient tellement heureux de voir le prochain mariage de leur enfant chérie.

Des rires s'élevaient dans la musique, mais le blond ne se sentait vraiment pas bien, quelques heures étaient passées. Il n'avait pas abusé de l'alcool, sachant qu'il fallait garder le contrôle face à Kyubi, le manque de sommeil n'était pas le problème en soi. Non le réel problème était se rêve qu'il faisait depuis une semaine et ce qu'il voyait au lieu de rendez vous et qui le rendait fou.

Naruto les regarda s'amuser d'un oeil distrait, puis regarda par la fenêtre, au loin, comme perdu dans ses souvenirs. La musique emplissait la pièce, et depuis un moment, seul des chansons d'amour avaient leur place. Les quelques couples qui s'étaient formés depuis toutes ces années dansaient corps contre corps, sensuellement. Une mélodie s'éleva, un son qu'il connaissait pour l'avoir écouté mainte et mainte fois depuis si longtemps qu'il n'avait pas à se souvenir du jour exact, il savait juste que s'était son meilleur ami qui avait l'aimé, et il s'était pris à l'écouter de plus en plus souvent pour finalement la connaître par cœur.

Naruto ferma les yeux, enfermé dans le son, n'entendant plus que lui. Lorsque le chanteur se mit à fredonner les premières paroles, il le suivit à la perfection. Il aimait se rythme lent, il aimait tout simplement se chant.

_When I 've got your picture_

_In my head_

A cette pensée le blond se mit à sourire, il se souvenait parfaitement des traits de son ami le plus proche, celui qu'il aimait plus que tout. Mais le sourire s'effaça à la parole suivante.

_And just can fell my pain_

_You're like a rainbow_

_After rain_

_I need to see your face again_

La douleur était si vive, ne se refermant pas. Naruto entrouvrit les yeux, regardant la lune si haute dans la nuit sans étoiles. Pour les autres, il n'était qu'une nuisance à abattre, pour lui, il était celui qui l'avait sauvé tant de fois. **_Non, Sasuke ne peut être mauvais_**. Son regard était tellement triste, comme s'il allait pleurer. Ses lèvres continuait de fredonner, et le message était vite passé chez les autres, en première cause du fait qu'il ne s'amusait, ensuite qu'il ne buvait pas et qu'enfin parce qu'il monologuait tout seul.

_So beautiful_

_You are _

_So beautiful_

_Yes you are_

Naruto n'avait même pas remarqué que la voix du chanteur avait été coupé, la musique était toujours là, et il connaissait si bien les paroles si simples. Il regardait la nuit, et cela lui rappelait celui qu'il aimait et cette chanson le faisait s'avouer.

_You're love is pure_

_And your angriness _

_Is full of gentleness_

_I had belong to you_

Sasuke avait trouvé que cette chanson lui convenait parfaitement, rejoignant ce qu'il pensait du blond sans toutefois le lui dire vraiment. Mais Naruto trouvait que ces mots s'appliquaient aussi au brun. Lorsqu'il les chanta, il le fit un peu plus fort, et tous l'écoutaient. Ils étaient bluffés, de par sa voix et par du fait qu'il connaissait une telle chanson. Personne n'aurait présagé que Naruto puisse écouter une chanson telle que celle-ci.

_For sure_

_Now is time to give you more_

_So beautiful_

_You are_

_So beautiful_

_Yes you are_

Le blond agrippa son haut au niveau de la poitrine, se reposant un peu plus contre la chambranle ou il se tenait et continuait de chanter l'air rêveur, complètement ailleurs. Naruto soupira et ne mouva que ses lèvres, se rendant compte que le chanteur ne l'accompagnait plus.

Il se retourna alors pour voir ses camarades avec divers expressions, entre peine et ahurissement, compréhension ou neutralité que certains ne perdaient pas. Le blond eut un petit sourire et quelqu'un remis la voix du chanteur en réajustant un bouton sur la table de mixage. Puis quelques applaudissements eurent lieu. Naruto eut le rouge aux joues et tous repartirent danser ou presque.

_Yes you are_

_So beautiful _

_You are_

_So beautiful _

_You are_

_Yes you are_

_So beautiful_

_So beautiful_

_You are_

_Yes you are_

_You are_

_So beautiful _

_You are_

_So beautiful you are_

-Naruto ça va ? la rosée était arrivée à lui, l'air grave.

-Oui Sakura, excuse moi, j'étais dans la lune, j'ai du gâché…

-Pas du tout Naruto.

-Hey Naruto tu connais d'où cette chanson toi ? Kiba avait l'alcool joyeux et riait déjà.

-C'est mon meilleur ami qui me l'a faite écoutée. Le sourire du blond était redevenu resplendissant, un clignement d'œil ayant suffit à lui faire reprendre son propre masque, celui qu'il offrait en toute circonstance, son éternel sourire angélique.

-Meilleur ami ? Sakura regarda en coin le blond qui lui fit un mouvement affirmatif de la tête. Elle le savait, le seul réel ami de Naruto n'était que Sasuke, mais quand le lui avait-il appris puisque cela faisait prés de quatre ans qu'il avait disparu ?

-Au fait Naruto ! on t'as pas vu boire, tu vas nous faire un cul sec et….

-Desolé Kiba, j'ai déjà eu mon verre.

-Heiiiiin ? la face du maître chien était défaite. Mais de quoi tu causes baka, faut boire pour…..

-Désolé, je n'ai droit qu'à un verre Kiba, sinon……..Naruto semblait chercher à toute vitesse une raison.

-…….Shino qui était apparu derrière son coéquipier dévisagea Naruto.

-Sinon ?

-…….Naruto cherchait encore.

-Chacun à ses secrets Kiba, s'il te dit non c'est non. Néji !

-Mais pourquoiiiiiii…….

-Parce que baka. Néji ! Shino commençait à s'impatienter.

-Quoi ! le brun aux cheveux long se dégagea d'Ino pour venir à lui.

-Surveille ton coéquipier.

-Hu ? merdeuuu et le Hyuga courut plaquer Lee au sol avant que ce dernier ne puisse avaler le liquide qu'il avait en bouche. la bouteille de Sake étant rattrapée d'une main de maître par Tsunade bien ronde qui l'avala d'un trait.

-Hey Sakura.

-Hn ? la jeune fille regardait la scène mais avait l'air ailleurs.

-Je pense que je vais rentrer…

-Mais je te dis que t'as rien gâcher du tout Naruto.

-Non c'est pas ça….j'ai eu une mission et je suis vraiment fatigué. Faut vraiment que je me repose…..le regard bleu était tellement suppliant comme s'il avait besoin d'être seul en cet instant.

-Tu es sur ?

-Oui.

-T'exagères, c'est quand même une fête en l'honneur de ta coéquipière et tu te casses, mon pauvre Naruto t'es à la masse.

-Bye. Shino attrapa Kiba par sa veste et le traîna plus loin, s'excusant silencieusement à sa place.

-……….

-C'est rien Naruto, je sais que tu es celui qui me soutient le plus dans cette histoire.

-………le blond eut un petit sourire de circonstance mais ne dit rien. Tout simplement le bonheur qu'il voyait ce soir lui rappelait le vide dans sa vie, et il ne le supportait pas.

-On se revoit bientôt non ?

-Sur. Le blond se pencha et embrassa son amie sur la joue. Bonne soirée.

Puis pour ne déranger personne en allant vers la porte, il passa par la fenêtre et prit route vers chez lui. Mais au passage, il ne se sentit pas à cœur de s'enfermer et se dirigea vers leur lieu de rencontre habituel. La jeune fille le regarda partir, fit une sourde prière et se cala contre le torse qui s'était collé à elle. Elle avait compris et voulait passer à autre chose. Le vent joua quelques instants dans sa chevelure d'or, l'air frais lui faisait du bien. Il prit l'oreillette qu'il mit à son oreille, seul lui entendait, et il emplit le silence de sa voix, comme pour partager ses sentiments.

_Feelings, nothing more than feelings  
Trying to forget my feelings of love  
Teardrops rolling down on my face  
Trying to forget my feelings of love_

Une larme coula réellement le long de sa joue tandis qu'il chantonnait les paroles. Le pont était en vue, et comme d'habitude, il était là. Naruto s'arrêta, le regardant, le buvant du regard, il ne voulait pas le faire fuir.

_Feelings, for all my life I'll feel it  
I wish I've never met you, girl  
You'll never come again  
_

_**Ne m'as-tu pas assez fait mal , pourquoi est tu là ce soir, encore une fois ? pourquoi ne viens tu voir que moi uniquement ? désire tu me rendre fou ? **_Naruto ne pouvait continuer les paroles de la chanson, n'arrivant pas à stopper les quelques larmes qui s'écoulaient le long de ses joues pour mourir sur le sol.

_Feeling, woo-o-o feeling  
Woo-o-o, feel you again in my arms_

_Feelings, feelings like I've never lost you  
And feelings like I'll never have you again in my heart_

Son Coeur lui faisait mal, il l'aimait encore tellement. Il voulait le prendre dans ses bras et lui dire ce qu'il n'avait jamais osé, mais s'approcher signifierait le voir disparaître.

_Feelings, for all my life I'll feel it  
I wish I've never met you, girl; you'll never come again_

_Feelings, feelings like I've never lost you  
And feelings like I'll never have you again in my life _

Feelings, woo-o-o feeling it,  
woo-o-o, feeling again in my arms  
Feelings

Naruto n'avait pas bougé et la chanson se terminée. Il regardait toujours vers cette silhouette qu'il aimait tant et elle regarda vers lui. Il entendit une voix, malgré sa douleur cela le fit sourire.

_I think you can do much better than me  
After all the lies I made you believe  
Guilt kicks in and I start to see  
The edge of the bed  
Where your nightgown used to be  
I told myself I wouldn't miss you  
But I remembered  
What it feels like beside you  
I really miss your hair in my face  
And the way your innocence tastes  
And I think you should know this  
You deserve much better than me  
_

Le brun lui faisait signe, Naruto fit un pas en avant. Il ne savait d'où pouvait sortir les paroles, il ne savait pas si s'était possible, mais il croyait entendre Sasuke chanter. Comme hypnotisé, il s'approcha de plus en plus, s'angoissant de le voir disparaître

_While looking through your old box of notes  
I found those pictures I took  
That you were looking for  
If there's one memory I don't want to lose  
That time at the mall  
You and me in the dressing room  
I told myself I won't miss you  
But I remembered  
What it feels like beside you  
I really miss your hair in my face  
And the way your innocence tastes  
And I think you should know this  
You deserve much better than me  
_

Naruto leva les yeux vers ceux de son compagnon. Ce dernier lui offrit un sourire, les paroles continuaient et le blond n'y trouvait pas le réconfort que l'autre souhaitait lui donner. Alors Sasuke, jusque là appuyer contre la rambarde du pont, se releva et prit route. Naruto secouait la tête, pleurant, mais le suivit malgré tout. Ce soir il le ferrait.

_The bed I'm lying in is getting colder  
Wish I never would've said it's over  
And I can't pretend that I won't think about you when I'm older  
Cause we never really had our closure  
This can't be the end_

Naruto serra les dents, et la mine du brun se fit triste, son air impassible avait disparu. Sasuke s'avouait, mais le blond le detestait pour ça. Il ne le lui dit pas pourtant et continua de le suivre docilement, écoutant les paroles, s'en imprégnant.

_I really miss your hair in my face  
And the way your innocence tastes  
And I think you should know this  
You deserve much better than me  
I really miss your hair in my face  
And the way your innocence tastes  
And I think you should know this  
You deserve much better than me  
(And I think you should know this)  
(You deserve much better than me)_

_-_J'ai écouté cette chanson sans relâche.

-………

-Fait le et pardonne moi.

-Baka.

-Je suis désolé Usuratonkachi.

-Hhuugggh.

Les larmes du blond redoublèrent, l'une de ses mains se porta à sa face, la recouvrant presque entièrement. Il porta son autre main à son holster, en ressortit un kunai et le regarda quelques instants puis ferma les yeux, un gémissement de douleur sortit du plus profond de sa gorge. Une nouvelle musique avait commencée, son écouteur ne s'était pas éteint, mais les paroles de Sasuke avaient été plus fortes que celles qui avaient été déversée dans ses oreilles, il écouta, il en savait le sens.

_kindness in your eyes  
I guess you heard me cry  
you smiled at me like  
Jesus to a child  
I'm blessed I know_

Le visage pale de son ami lui fit face, Naruto le regarda longuement. Il déglutit difficilement. Il l'aimait tellement et l'autre qui lui disait de le faire et de continuer comme si de rien n'était, l'encourageant du regard.

_heaven sent and heaven stole  
you smiled at me like  
jesus to a child  
and what have I learned  
from all this pain  
I thought I'd never feel the same  
about anyone or anything again  
but now I know  
_

Oui Dieu était cruel, ils n'avaient jamais eu sa clémence, et juste pour le faire chier, il allait le faire. Naruto tandis la main, tremblant de tout ses membres. Sasuke le regarda avec bienveillance, le remerciant et souriant comme il l'avait si peu fait.

_when you find a love  
when you know that it exists  
then the lover that you miss  
will come to you on those cold,  
cold nights_

Les larmes lui brouillaient la vue, Naruto s'arrêta quelques instants et s'essuya les yeux, puis reprit sa tâche. Même si Sasuke ne le lui avait jamais dit, il l'avait lu dans son regard, et même si cela n'avait jamais été aussi fort que dans le sien, il avait été bien.

_when you've been loved  
when you know it holds such bliss  
then the lover that you kissed  
will comfort you when there's  
no hope in sight_

**_Non, il n'y a aucun espoir. Aucun, et cela me tue._** Le blond soupira, cherchant à reprendre son souffle. A l'instant, il faisait la chose la plus dure qu'il eut du faire dans son existence. Le kunai continuait son œuvre et plus elle avançait, plus il se haïssait. Il serra de nouveau les dents.

_sadness in my eyes  
no one guessed, well no one tryed  
you smiled at me like  
Jesus to a child  
loveless and cold _

Naruto lâcha le kunai, il avait fini et il n'en pouvait. Il pleurait comme un enfant abandonné. Son ami vint à lui et voulut le prendre dans ses bras.

_with your last breath you saved my soul  
you smiled at me like  
Jesus to a child  
and what have I learned  
from all those tears  
I've waited for you all those years  
and just when it began  
He took your love away_

Les larmes du blond était abondante et bruyante. Mais à l'entente de ces dernières paroles, le silence reprit possession du lieu. Il leva le visage vers la pierre. La pierre des héros, endroit ou son nom ne devrait pas figurer, mais il l'avait gravé. Oui, il avait appose le nom de son ami, de l'être qu'il aimé le plus dans se bas monde, sur la pierre des héros disparut.

_but I still say  
_

Naruto se releva, le regard bleu aussi froid que ceux qu'avaient été ceux de Sasuke. Ce dernier le regardait sans rien dire et semblait tellement triste. Il n'avait pus attraper celui qu'il aimait et ce dernier non plus ne le pouvait pas. Sasuke s'effaçait petit à petit et plus aucune larme ne tombée.

_so the words you could no say  
I'll sing them for you  
and the love we would have made  
I'll make it for two  
for every single memory  
has become a part of me  
_

**_Tu n'es plus la et le monde continu de tourner. Je t'aime tellement, je ne pourrais jamais t'oublier, mais je dois continuer de vivre pour toi et te montrer ce que tu n'auras pu faire._** Naruto ferma les yeux l'espace d'un instant, il sentit le changement dans l'atmosphère._ **Encore un nouveau jour sans que tu ne sois là, encore un nouveau jour que je devrais passer sans toi.**_

_you will always be...my love_

_well I've been loved  
so I know just what love is  
and the lover that I kissed  
is always by my side  
oh the lover I still miss...  
was Jesus to a child  
_

Naruto ramassa le Kunai, il savait que son sensei ne serait pas long, il venait chaque matin en ce lieu et s'était le seul endroit ou il n'était pas en retard. Lorsqu'il le croisa il n'ouvrit pas la bouche et Kakashi ne demanda rien. Naruto attrapa son bandeau et se le mit au front, il se dirigea ensuite à l'Ichiraku, le jour s'était déjà levé. Aujourd'hui il ne lui restait que son propre but à atteindre.

Kakashi arriva à la pierre, saluant l'air comme s'il devinait que son meilleur ami le regardait aussi. Il s'approcha et se mit sur ses talons, déposant la fleur unique qu'il achetait parfois et vit le nouveau nom graver. Lorsqu'il revit plus tard Naruto, il ne demanda rien.

Chacun à ses secrets.

* * *

_Sigh je suis désolé, j'aime pas les deathfics…_

_Comment j'ai pu faire ça ? _

_La prochaine n'en sera pas une c'est sur …._


End file.
